Flipside
by Matt G
Summary: Rick comes accross a quantum mirror - and finds himself in an alternate universe where the Shutech incident went wrong. Sequel to Unfinished Business.


13th January 2002  
  
Well, no one had counted on this. The day after I got back from taking out P'Chang, SG1 returned from planet PX-4C3 with a radioactive Daniel Jackson.  
  
Daniel has since 'ascended' to a higher plane of existence in order to stay alive – guy from 4C3 called Jonas Quinn, has turned up with some new super element called naquadriah and the weirdest feeling has come over the SGC!  
  
'I believe it is called mourning,' Seng'ok commented  
  
That's it…well not quite it – Daniel's not dead – but there is definitely a severe feeling of loss – understandable but…despite the fact that he along with Jack, Louis Ferretti and a few others were on the original Abydos mission – I never really got a sense of what this guy meant, not just to Jack or SG-1, but to the whole place!  
  
I'll admit that while it was SG1 that in a way introduced me and helped settle me into the SGC – I hadn't been hanging out with them for a few months. I'd been hanging out more with Chris Elliot and Mark Grogan – a couple of Lieutenents about my age, who'd joined the SGC a few months previously.  
  
Now those two were a double act – kinda like me and Steve - as they'd known each other for a similar length of time. Maybe trying to break into such a double act wasn't a smart move on my part but by that argument so was trying to hang out with SG1 – five years is a bloody long time to be part of the same team!  
  
However a couple of months back that double act got split up, when Chris temporarily joined the Tok'ra, before winding up on a suicide mission, after the previous Tok'ra homeworld got toasted by Zipacna!  
  
The thing with that one was, Mark was devastated – exactly the same way I'd have felt if it had happened to Steve – and I automatically felt like I was trying to fill in a gap. Was it working? Not sure.  
  
Was that what I what I was trying to do again? Not quite.  
  
I enter General Hammond's office.  
  
"Rick, sit down," the General requests  
  
"Sir," I start. "I hear SG1 is planning a mission to help out the Asgard"  
  
"What about it?" Hammond replies  
  
"SG1 is currently a man short, I request permission to join SG1 for this assignment."  
  
"Permission denied," replied the General. "Rick I've read Lt Colonel Granger's report on that assignment you did with her team last week. Any comments?"  
  
This didn't look good. "What about?"  
  
"I think you know!"  
  
Definitely not good. "It was…a rash and thoughtless action on my part, it will never happen again." I hoped grovelling would work!  
  
"You'd better believe it won't" the General replied " You're being transferred to the new Tok'ra homeworld. Arrangements have been made with both Jacob and Per'sus. You have a week to get your affairs in order – dismissed!"  
  
Shit!  
  
25th March 2002  
  
Well I'd managed to get a week off for Easter – but before taking it I had to carry out an assignment – lead a group of Anubis's Jaffa in an assault on an Anubis stronghold, after duping the Jaffa into believing that it was a stronghold of Yu's. The Goa'uld who Seng'ok was impersonating was Ra'chan, who had been kidnapped by the Tok'ra, before he could take charge of these new recruits.  
  
This was probably the most ambitious operation that I'd ever been involved in – begin to gradually splinter Anubis's forces and in effect create more System Lords with smaller forces.  
  
I was also hoping for it to be my last – to be honest living the rest of my days on an alien planet, with little going on by way of distractions was starting to drive me nuts. A couple of months ago I'd decided to make the best of a bad situation and give it a shot but…I don't know…the Tok'ra homeworld was never going to be home for me!  
  
And this mission had gone to shit! Can't say I was too surprised – there was always a chance that someone would recognise the place – so here I was running backwards so I could zat a few Jaffa in self defence, looking behind me every now and again so I knew where I was going.  
  
"BUZZ"  
  
'What the hell?' I wondered.  
  
Not for long though – I went running to the DHD to avoid staff blasts.  
  
The debriefing was to take place on Earth – General Hammond was interested in the outcome – after that Seng'ok and I could be going our separate ways. With that in mind, I entered earth's co-ordinates.  
  
'It is unfortunate that what could be our last mission has ended in failure' Seng'ok commented  
  
'Maybe, but our overall record came out looking pretty good'. I entered the Stargate for the last time…  
  
…"FIZZ"…  
  
…and got knocked out by a zat blast on arrival!  
  
1 Later  
  
…"I've got to admit, for a snake you've got a sense of humour" That was Jack O'Neill's voice but as I was coming round his words made little sense.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"That's Colonel O'Neill to you – how dumb did you honestly think us Tau'ri were?"  
  
"Jack…Colonel, what the fuck's going on?"  
  
"What's going on is…you're going to be taking a little trip to Cimmeria!"  
  
'Cimmeria…that's the planet with the 'Thor's Hammer'…supposed to specialise in toasting symbiotes. Could Granger have been bullshitting to someone, no hang on, her grudge is against me not…'  
  
'…Rick, I have a theory' Seng'ok interrupted  
  
Just then Daniel Jackson entered the room  
  
'Hang on what's Daniel doing here?...hang on this isn't what I think it is, is it?'  
  
'I see you and I have the same theory.' Seng'ok concluded.  
  
I put my toes in the water "Er people…" I addressed the two SG1 members "Have you ever come across a quantum mirror?"  
  
A few hours later  
  
They had. I was now in the briefing room with this alternate SG1 and General Hammond.  
  
"Do you have any way to prove your story?" questioned Hammond  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked "I'm Tok'ra, and I gather that the me in this universe is a Goa'uld of some kind. There's no way to tell the difference. What happened anyway?"  
  
Jack started the story "Last summer, we took a little trip to London town to take on a snakehead called Shu. Sounds familiar so far?"  
  
"Yeah" I replied  
  
"Then take up the story"  
  
"OK, On Saturday I bump into a certain US military team in a pub who are talking about the company that I work for. I go to work on Monday and I see my boss's eyes glow. That night I call up these Americans and ask to meet them. I do so on the Tuesday evening but it seems that I'm surplus to requirements. 6am Wednesday and a certain Colonel wants me to piss off my alien boss. This leads my boss to try to kill me. Luckily the Americans take out both boss and bodyguard with ray guns."  
  
"Correct up to Wednesday afternoon when we came in and found that Shu and his Jaffa have fled the coup. The camera badge that we'd given you had gotten busted so we hadn't a clue as to what had gone on!" Jack continued  
  
"A few weeks later we take you to the SGC for the grand tour and the Tok'ra offer. Presumably in your universe you accepted the offer"  
  
"Correct…eventually"  
  
"Well, here you rejected it right away, but did want a quick one off trip through the Stargate – we thought what the hell, give the kid a treat – we decide to take you to the Land of the Light – upon your arrival your eyes flash, you whack Daniel in the stomach, take his zat and knock all of us out. When we come to, you're gone."  
  
Ah!  
  
Hammond took up the story  
  
"A month later, a Tok'ra operative came across someone who matched your description – it appears that you – under the control of a symbiote called Ra'kan, whose previous host was probably one of Shu's Jaffa on Earth - was doing some espionage work for Shu. Now since then all other System Lords have taken a major beating - allowing Shu to come to dominance."  
  
"It is highly probable that this dominance is due to the intelligence skills provided by your counterpart" Teal'c concluded.  
  
"Thanks for the info" I replied "but I don't see what use it is to me. Firstly, I'm not from this reality and with your permission I'm going to return to the planet and reality where I came from as soon as possible…"  
  
"Permission denied" That was Hammond "We have a proposal.."  
  
"Perhaps I shouldn't have asked permission. I'm not needed here, matter of fact I was on my way out of the Tok'ra anyway."  
  
"You are mistaken Rick Francis" that was Tealc. "You may in fact be our best hope of defeating Shu."  
  
"How come?" I asked "What about the Tok'ra of this reality?"  
  
"The haven't been able to touch Shu, or more crucially Ra'kan – our proposal involves you travelling to Ra'kan's homeworld, posing as him to get his Jaffa onside, and eliminate him!" The General again  
  
"How?" I wondered "Last time I checked, I can't be in the general vicinity of my counterpart without getting severely affected and eventually dying!"  
  
"The Tollan have a device that can counteract temporal cascade failure" Sam answered  
  
'Well this definitely isn't home' I commented to Seng'ok 'From what I've heard the Tollan would never have helped us out in our reality'  
  
'True' replied Seng'ok 'but it is a chance to regain lost honour. I wish to accept the offer'  
  
'And honour isn't going to count for shit if we wind up dead with no one back home having a clue as to what is going on' I fired back.  
  
'I do not believe that we will die – I believe Ra'kan will be taken by surprise'  
  
'Like Anubis was supposed to be?'  
  
'We were not foiled by Anubis – we were foiled by a few young Jaffa – I pose as Ra'kan and claim the real one is an imposter – the Jaffa will not know the difference'  
  
'It's worked on TV…here goes'  
  
I addressed the USAF personel "OK, I'm in!"  
  
Outside the briefing room Daniel approached me  
  
"The point where you realised that you were in a reality appeared to be when I showed up," he started. "Out of curiosity, may I ask what happened to me in your reality?"  
  
"Ever been to PX 463?" I asked  
  
"No" he replied  
  
"Ever come across naquadriah?"  
  
"No"  
  
"OK here's what happened" I started to tell the story…  
  
January 6th 2002  
  
I entered the infirmary. Before me was Daniel Jackson – wrapped in bandages like a mummy.  
  
Seng'ok was first to speak. "Daniel Jackson – I have always believed gall to be one of the greatest qualities of the Tau'ri! Today your gall saved an entire people. It shall be remembered"  
  
Now it was my turn  
  
"Daniel, you've been in this program for over seven years now – and I haven't been hanging around here for seven months, and I'll admit I never got to know you too well – but what I will say is this – what you did just then was fucking crazy, I know that I couldn't have done it, but I also know that this isn't the first crazy thing you've done, and I've done my share of crazy stunts myself"  
  
So from one nutcase to another, I reckon I can say this – if the history of Earth's fight against the Goa'uld is ever written, is ever known, I don't know how big a part I'm going to play in it. But you, I reckon you're going to become a fucking legend"  
  
25th March 2002  
  
When I had finished the story I shook Daniel's hand, or rather Seng'ok did "I speak for both Rick and I when I say this. The Tau'ri military have a phrase – It's been an honour to serve with you – however Rick and I always worked separately to SG1 so I never had that honour – all I can say is that it's been an honour to know you."  
  
Daniel was taken aback "Er…thanks"  
  
1st April 2002  
  
In the past few days I had taken a trip to the still-intact-in-this-reality Tollana, had a device attached to me that would prevent temporal cascade failiure – gone to the Tok'ra homeworld to borrow a suitable outfit and get some info on the lay of the land – before finally travelling to Ra'kan's homeworld.  
  
I was greeted by a team of Jaffa "My lord, we had not expected you to return from your mission on Osiris's homeworld so soon." This looked like Ra'kan's First Prime!  
  
"Osiris's forces have become easy to infiltrate" Seng'ok replied.  
  
"Do you wish to communicate your findings to Shu?"  
  
"I do! Bring a communication device to my personal chamber!"  
  
In reality I had no intention of communicating with Shu – not even to give him false information – I didn't have enough knowledge of the exact state of play in this reality to be able to do so.  
  
A few days later  
  
Well, living the high life was getting boring. Not for much longer though.  
  
Ra'kan's First Prime entered my chamber. "My lord, someone who has you likeness has just arrived through the Chappai! He claims to be you my lord"  
  
I felt my eyes glow. "Then he is an impostor," Seng'ok stated. "Bring him to me".  
  
"This person has addressed me by name," the senior Jaffa replied. "Do you know my name?"  
  
Four more Jaffa were lined up behind him  
  
'Got a plan Seng'ok?' I asked  
  
'It would be wise to 'take out' these Jaffa quickly'  
  
"I wish to take you to my lord so that you may worship him," the First Prime stated.  
  
'No that's boring'. I sent my symbiote some images from an old sketch show. Seng'ok understood the plan.  
  
"You do not wish to do that," Seng'ok stated  
  
"Why?" replied the First Prime.  
  
"You do not wish to do that," Seng'ok repeated  
  
"Why?" the First Prime (asked again)  
  
Then I took over, speaking in a mockney accent "Cos I'm a geezer, I'm a geezer, little bit woooooooah, little bit whaaayyyy, little bit…  
  
"FIZZ, FIZZ, FIZZ,FIZZ,FIZZ" Scratch a load of very confused Jaffa!  
  
I ran out of the chamber having attracted more attention. Taking out the Jaffa in front of me, I was taking every twist and turn possible to get out of this fortress.  
  
However eventually I wound up at a dead end . I turned round to go back the way I came – and came face to face with…me!  
  
Well it looked like me at least! We were wearing pretty much the same clothing as well! This had to be Ra'kan!  
  
"Who are you?" asked the Goa'uld  
  
"Rick Francis, Tok'ra" I replied  
  
"No, I am Rick Francis" That was my voice.  
  
'Rick, this is unlikely to be your alternate speaking,' Seng'ok cautioned  
  
'Maybe not, but my alternate will be in there somewhere. Would you mind if this guy went to this reality's Cimmeria?'  
  
'Not at all'  
  
There was only one thing to do "FIZZ" The zat had no effect!  
  
'Uh last time I checked you couldn't put a personal shield on normal clothing'  
  
"Prepare to die" boomed Ra'kan!  
  
I was getting a sense of déjà vu  
  
Up came the hand device  
  
'Rick, let me have control' Seng'ok offered. I gratefully accepted.  
  
Seng'ok was able to take the pain in silence somehow  
  
'Would you mind telling me what your plan is?' I complained, still feeling a lot of pain.  
  
Seng'ok took that as his cue to put his plan into action. My arm was raised. (Gripping Ra'kan's arm, it twisted until) Ra'kan started writhing in pain. At that point, I was able to retake control.  
  
"Now, disable the shield" I requested.  
  
"Never" replied Ra'kan  
  
Seng'ok took over again and slid the hand device on to my hand – and increased the power "Disable the shield and you will live" he added  
  
"Never" replied the stubborn Goa'uld  
  
'Seng'ok, this isn't going to work' I commented 'let's just zat this guy in the face or something'  
  
"FIZZ" Ra'kan hit the deck!  
  
Later on  
  
Carrying Ra'kan in my arms I made my way through his Jaffa – who I once again fooled into thinking I was their master. I dialled Earth's address and added in the Tok'ra GDO.  
  
"When I return - it shall be to lead you in the conquest of the Tau'ri," Seng'ok announced. We then left the Jaffa to their long wait.  
  
"Who have you got there?" asked General Hammond when I arrived at the SGC.  
  
"Rak'an sir, I believe you wanted to take him on a trip to Cimmeria," I replied  
  
"Good job Rick – could you please have a debriefing before returning to your reality"  
  
6th April 2002  
  
Once again I stepped though the quantum mirror. On the other side was Jacob Carter.  
  
"Rick, we were worried about you" he greeted.  
  
"No big deal, just wasn't looking where I was going and found some guys that needed a few favours" I replied  
  
"Just try to explain it to George – we originally though you were a prisoner of Anubis and he hadn't a clue how he was going to handle the possible inquiries, taking into account you were supposed to be going home for Easter"  
  
"Shouldn't be a problem"  
  
13th April 2002  
  
Well that was it – game over! A week previously I had stepped out of a Stargate for the last time. 4 days later and my partner for the best part of a year and I had split up.  
  
Walking into the Fishermen with Steve, getting back to a sense of normality, I was in a reflective mood.  
  
It had been the best part of two years since I had taken on the AHA – and I made a promise not to play that game again. It was a promise that I had broken.  
  
Why? Because I should have kept my nose out of other people's business? Don't know. All I could think of was a line from Plunkett and McLane of all things  
  
*"I was brilliant, and it was a bloody good laugh"*  
  
Well I wasn't sure if my record could have been described as brilliant – others could judge that. A good laugh? Definitely something to tell the grandkids at any rate.  
  
So could I make that same promise again? I wasn't planning to, put it that way. However I was at least planning to spend a year living a normal life – maybe get back to South Bank and finish my degree.  
  
First things first though – it was my round!  
  
"Couple of pints of Fosters please"  
  
THE RICK FRANCIS STARGATE SG1 SERIES IS NOT OVER YET!  
  
Next up: Tightrope 


End file.
